Viszlát Asgard!
by april45
Summary: Loki megunja, hogy Asgardban lenézik és nem becsülik, és úgy dönt, lelép. Véletlenül pont Midgardra keveredik, ahol új életet kezd. Meglepően jól beilleszkedik, megszerzi a neki járó sikert, elismerést és még egy nőt is. De meg tudja tartani a szerelmet, ha kiderül, ki is ő valójában? És ki oldalán száll be vajon a harcba, ha a sötét vezér pusztulással fenyegeti a Földet?
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok!**

**Néhány megjegyzés az új történethez:**

- A karakterek a Marvel tulajdonai, a történetet pedig kizárólag szórakozásból írom.

- Helyesírási hibák véletlenül előfordulhatnak, azokat igyekszem kijavítani.

- A történet a Thor után játszódik, és nagyban megváltoztatja a Bosszúállók cselekményét.

- Loki nem rossz szándékkal látogat a Földre és nem szeretne feltűnést kelteni.

- A bosszúállók már egy csapatot alkotnak (Stark, Hawkeye, Natasha, Banner és Steve). A SHIELD-nek dolgoznak, és különböző csapatfelosztásokban teljesítenek küldetéseket. Leginkább természetesen Natasha, Clint és Steve. Banner-t igyekszenek távol tartani az akciótól, többnyire tudományos tanácsokat osztogat, Stark pedig csak vészhelyzetben néz feléjük. Tony általában próbál SHIELD-mentes, playboy-teli nagyvilági életet élni.

- Thor még mindig Asgardban van, így nem bosszúálló. Jane-ért sem jött még vissza, mert a Bifröst újjáépítését, még nem fejezték be.

- Natasha és Clint nem járnak, mivel ebben a történetben ők unokatestvérek és nagyjából egyidősek. Natasha valójában egy hónappal idősebb.

- Loki szülőanyja itt sem ismert, de állítólag egy nagy erejű boszorkány volt, aki egy időre összejött Laufey-val. Lokit emiatt, és tulajdonságai miatt (varázserő, tűz, jég, ravaszság) csak a káosz gyermekeként emlegetik a világokban.

**Jó szórakozást!**

**...**

**1. Prológos**

A világ kegyetlen, ahogy az élet is az. Ha rosszat teszel, megbánod, de ha jót, azt is - talán még jobban is. Mert nincs, aki értékeljen, nincs, akinek igazán fontos vagy. Nincs, aki meghallgat, aki megért, aki megment. Mindenki csak önmagával foglalkozik és tesz a fejedre, amíg valami csoda folytán szüksége nem lesz rád. Akkor persze könyörög, térden csúszik előtted..., de amikor megtetted, amire kért, minden a régi lesz, semmi nem változik igazán. Ő ugyanaz a hálátlan, önző, beképzelt bolond marad, te pedig a kívülálló, a nevetség tárgya. Ha pedig ezután még kiállnál az igazadért, hát akkor készülj fel a legrosszabbra...

A végén mindenki egyedül marad. A végén mindenki csak magára számíthat. Ha nincs hova menned, ha nincs hova menekülnöd, ha a világ ellened fordul..., senki nem fog a segítségedre rohanni. Csak egy választásod marad. Megadod magadnak a magánynak és örökös meg nem becsülésnek, és ugyanaz a kigúnyolt kis senki maradsz, aki mindig is voltál... Vagy, ha elég bátor vagy, veszel egy nagy levegőt és szakítasz addigi életeddel. Kilépsz a szánalmas kis biztonsági zónádból és egymagad nézel szembe a világgal. Otthagyod azokat, akik patkány módjára mérgezték az életed és elszívták az erődet, és új otthont keresel magadnak.

Talán az otthon egy nem létező fogalom, hiú remények szüleménye, de nem számít! Megtanulhattad már, hogy semmi sem jön magától. Sem a megbecsülés, sem az elfogadás, semmi! Ha akarsz valamit, tenned kell érte! Ha szükséged van egy helyre, neked kell az otthonoddá tenned azt! Ha a világ nem vesz komolyan, hát erőltesd rá magad! Ne arra törekedj, hogy értékeljenek, hanem hogy epekedjenek utánad. Ha valami tartósra vágysz, ne azt várd, hogy tanuljanak meg veled élni - érd el, old meg, hogy nem tudjanak élni nélküled! Ha ez fennáll, akkor elmondhatod, hogy végre hazataláltál. ...Vagy legalábbis találtál egy helyed, ahogy nem vagy örök szenvedésre kárhoztatva.

**...**

Loki sokáig gyáva volt, de végül rájött, hogy ennek nem kell így lennie. A változásnak sosem késő. Évszázadokig tűrte az igazságtalanságokat, amelyek Asgardban érték, de sohasem értette igazán, miért...míg egy nap minden világossá vált a számára. Mindig is tudta, hogy ő más, más, mint a fárasztó, unalmas, egyszerű átlag. Ő eszes volt, ravasz, tisztán látott és valami olyasmihez volt tehetsége, amit a többi asgardi megvetett, de amit legbelül igazán irigyelhettek.

Míg Thor, Sif, Fandral és a többiek mindent erőszakkal intéztek el, addig Loki sokkal hatásosabban oldotta meg a problémákat furfanggal, szavakkal és varázslattal. Ezt hivatalosan senki nem nézte jó szemmel, senki nem értékelte, de ha már képtelenek voltak egyedül boldogulni, a segítségét kérték. Loki pedig volt olyan naiv és vajszívű, hogy mindig segített. Nem tudott nemet mondani, amikor azok a nagyképű harcosok térden állva könyörögtek neki. Segített, de miért?! Hogy utána hálátlanul letagadják őt és az egészet? Hogy ugyanúgy megvessék és kigúnyolják? Hogy Asgard hercegeként megmondják neki, hogy hol a helye?!

Lokinak egy idő után elege lett ebből. Úgy döntött, saját módján megleckézteti őket, a bátyját és a többieket. Ha megvetik az erejét, akkor miért ne fordítsa ellenük?! Persze nem akart komolyabb kalamajkát okozni, de az valahogy mégis megtörtént. Thor kioktatása helyett valaki olyasmi történt, amire Loki számítani sem mert. Ő lett a király. De akkor rájött valamire. Akarja ő egyáltalán a trónt? Akar-e olyan nép élére állni, olyanokért kiállni, akik egész életében fattyúként bántak vele?

Mikor kiderült, hogy a családja tulajdonképpen nem az igazi családja. Hogy végig hazudtak neki. Hogy a kiközösítésének tulajdonképpen még alapja is volt – az csak az utolsó csepp volt abban a pohárban, amiben Loki már gyerekkora óta gyűjtögette szorgalmasan a cseppeket. A cseppeket, amik azt voltak hivatottak jelezni, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább!

Loki aznap, amikor Jotunheim ellen irányította a Bifröst erejét, rájött: a bosszúnak semmi értelme. Legalábbis nem a hagyományos értelemben. Hiú remény arra, hogy visszakapod az elveszett, vagy talán nem is létező boldogságot, de az igazság az, hogy még a hőn vágyott elégedettséget sem hozza el. Ha valóban bosszút akar állni az asgardi népen és álcsaládján, ha emellett végre olyan életet akar élni, ami szerinte mindenkinek kijár, akkor valami váratlannal és elsőre őrültségnek tűnő dologgal kel előrukkolnia. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a jogarba kapaszkodott az örvénylő káoszt felett, eldöntötte, elhagyja őket.

Hátat fordít azoknak, akik ugyanezt tették vele évszázadokon keresztül, és fejest ugrik a végtelenbe, az ismeretlenbe. Eldöntötte, hogy végre először erős lesz és bátor. Talán meghal, talán szenvedni fog, vagy még rosszabb... – de ezt a kockázatot vállalnia kellett. Egy cseppel több bosszúság és a leghalványabb remény, hogy valahol máshol talán végre megleli a boldogságot elég volt, hogy feláldozza régi életét és egy újat építsen magának. Újat, amihez viszont az építőanyag egyenlőre még ismeretlen volt, ahogy a formák és színek is.

Egyvalamit tudott csak biztosan. Kerüljön bármibe, megtalálja azt a helyet, ami neki rendeltetett. Azt a világot, ahol normális életet élhet. Azokat a lényeket, akik nem kívánják minden nap emlékeztetni rá, hogy ő tulajdonképpen sehová sem illik, hogy ő egy örök kívülálló. Ha nem is fognak rajongani érte, isteníteni, mint Thort és a többieket... Lokinak egyenlőre az is elég volt, ha feltűnés nélkül meghúzhatja magát valahol. Valahol, ahol ha hősként nem is, de legalább egyenrangú félként kezelik. Ahol legalább néha megköszönik a segítségét. Amikor a káosz örvénye felé zuhant, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ez a - talán csak átmeneti - hely pont Midgard lesz.

Az örvény a külső világok küszöbére sodorta a herceget. Egy helyre, aminek a létezésében legtöbben nem is hittek. Nem maradt sokáig. Éles eszének és a kilenc világban páratlan tehetségének hála hamar megtalálta a legközelebbi titkos utat, vissza a világaikba. A sor iróniája, hogy Lokit a véletlen épp egy olyan világba sodorta, amelynek lakóit még talán az asgardiaknál is jobban megvetette. De aztán eszébe ötlött: ha megveti azokat, akik másképp élnek, másképp oldják meg a problémáikat, mint ő, akkor nem válik épp olyanná, mint az asgardi csürhe?

Ha lenézi őket azért, mert szerinte gyengék, és tehetségtelenek azokban a dolgokban, amikben ő viszont jeleskedik, mit mond el az viszont róla? Valahol olvasta még régebben, hogy aki másokat szánalmasnak nevez, az önmaga is szánalomra méltó. Loki nem akart szánalmas lenni, így elhatározta, hogy változtat a hozzáállásán. Nem ítéli el többé az embereket azért, aminek születtek, azért, akik. Nekik halhatatlanság, erő és mágia helyett, rövid élet és kezdetleges tudomány adatott. Erről nem tehetnek.

Viszont az ostoba és nevetséges szokásaikról annál inkább! Eredményképpen Loki kritikusi adottságait e szánalmas szokásaik és naiv, idealista humán mentalizmusuk terén élte ki. Enyhe felsőbbrendűség érzés hajlamától eltekintve viszont egész jól elboldogult Midgardon, a Földön. Föld – Loki szokatlan, de kellemes érzéssel ízlelgette a szót. Kiejteni olyan volt, mintha már nem is lenne annyira idegen. És nem volt.

...

Régebben, az északi háború**1** után, sokat járt ide. Megfigyelte az embereket, a fejlődésüket és szokásaikat. Bár hivatalosan akkor még lenézte őket, legbelül mindig is lenyűgözte az emberi találékonyság. Az a rengeteg érzelem, erő, kitartás, ami a rövidéletűek lelkébe szorult. Örömét lelte a legújabb művészetekben és tudományos felfedezésekben. Néha még egy tánc vagy vacsora erejéig, kilétét titokban tartva, a részesévé is vált.

Midgardon lenni olyan volt számára, mint egy néprajzkutatónak eltölteni néhány hónapot egy elszigetelt civilizáció tagjaként. Mint egy nyaralás és tanulmányi út keveréke. És legtöbbször jól is érezte magát, bár tudta, hogy csak azért, mert itt nem tudták, ki is ő valójában. De akkor ez őt nem zavarta – és most sem. Ha az új élet ára, hogy új nevet kell választania és titokban tartania a varázserejét, hát legyen. Ha még e nélkül is eléri, hogy szükségessé tegye magát, az csak a hab a tortán.

Loki kezdetnek csak élvezni akarta egy kicsit a még szokatlan szabadságát. Az előítéletektől mentes légkört, és a világot, ahol még most is minden nap valami újat fedezett fel – kisebb-nagyobb örömmel. Bár ezt nehezen vallotta be, de napról-napra tanult valamit az emberektől. Leginkább a világképükkel és az élethez való hozzáállásukkal kapcsolatban. Még mindig értelmetlennek tartotta a szerelembe és optimizmusba vetett hitüket, de a kitartásukat el kellett ismernie. És a tény, hogy az a maréknyi, elképzelhetetlenül kevés idővel rendelkező teremtmény – nos legtöbbjük - mennyire értékelni tudja azt a rövid életet, ami adatott nekik, az egyszerűen csodálatra méltó.

**...**

Loki már vagy három éve lehetett Midgardon. Odin, Thor és a többiek szerencsére nem tűntek fel, hogy belerondítsanak a dolgaiba. Az állandó védővarázslat, amit még a külső világokban emelt maga köré, hogy Heimdall képességét blokkolja, úgy tűnik, bevált. Asgardban valószínűleg és istennek hála halottnak hiszik. Ez így is van rendjén, mivel számára ők már mind halottak.

Fiatalkori kalandozásai után újra bejárta Európát, Ázsiát, kis időre még Afrikába és a Déli-féltekére is ellátogatott, de végül a tengerentúlon állapodott meg. Sokáig bolyongott az államokban különösebb cél nélkül, kipróbálva a leghíresebb helyeket. Járt Floridában, Nevadában, Texasban, Denver-ben, Chicago-ban és így tovább, de végül New York-ban állapodott meg. Természetesen volt egy kisebb nyaralója Los Angeles-ben is.

És hogy honnan volt ennyi pénze? Az nem kérdés. Loki elrejtette a varázserejét, de minden más képességét előszeretettel használta. A találékonysága, kivételes esze és fizikai ereje pedig egész jó befektetésnek bizonyult. Hamar kiderült, hogy az emberek által tudománynak nevezett dolog nem is olyan bonyolult, ha rá szán egy kis időt, hogy megértse. Az ő tudásával pedig a végén még jobban is megértette, mint a midgardiak maguk.

Ironikus – gondolta Loki, amikor úgy érezte, már inkább ő magyarázza az embereknek a saját elméletüket.

...

Asgard exhercege számos midgardi tudományba belekóstolt, köztük a szakácstudományba is, amiben meglepő módon szintén meglehetősen jónak bizonyult. Ennek ellenére nem ragadt le egy étterem konyhájában. Sok más mellett csak úgy poénból beiratkozott néhány egyetem több szakára is.

A szociológiát unalmasnak és sablonosnak találta, a jogot még inkább, a múlttal foglalkozó szakokra, mint a művészettörténet és történelem még csak nem is gondolt – hiszen ő nagy részét megélte annak. Tulajdonképpen neki kéne tanítania... - hm, az olyan ironikus lenne - vélte. Majd úgy gondolta, ha orvosnak tanul, azzal sokat lehet keresni, de hamar rájött, hogy nem igen bírná ki, hogy a hatástalan midgardi technikákkal ellenben a varázserejét használja, szóval abból nem lett semmi. Viszont ha vegyészként különféle anyagok kikeverését vállalja, akkor észrevétlenül egyszerűsíthet a dolgon egy kis mágiával.

Eredményképpen Loki egy New York-i laboratóriumban dolgozott, ahol a legnehezebben előállítható vegyületek előállításáért rendes kis fizetést kapott. A káosz gyermeke azonban az átlagnál valamivel telhetetlenebb volt: tudásilag és valamilyen szinten anyagilag is. Így Loki a szabadidejében rejtvényeket oldott meg, magas szintű matematikát és fizikát oktatott a New York-i egyetemen, különféle távol keleti küzdősportokat látogatott – csak hogy elláthassa néhány elszállt mester baját, és elolvasott mindent, ami a kezébe akadt – majdnem mindent...

Mindezt természetesen álnéven tette. Úgy döntött, olyan nevet választ, ami elrejtve, csak a poén kedvéért, tartalmazza az igazi nevét is. Ha valaki egyszerre van olyan bolond, hogy higgyen a mesékben, de elég okos, hogy kiolvassa belőle, az rájöhet, ki is ő valójában. A név egyszerű volt: Logan King. Leginkább a vezetéknév tetszett Lokinak.

**...**

- Elnézést...professzor úr? – szólította meg egy nap Loki-t egyik diákja egy kiadós kvantumfizika előadás után.

Lokinak még mindig nehezére esett hozzászoknia ehhez az újszerű megszólításhoz, különösen úgy, hogy tudta, itt külsőre nagyon fiatalnak tűnik. Senki nem tippelte volna többnek harmincnál.

- Elnézést! – mondta újra a fiú, aki immár a katedra másik oldalán állt.

Loki most már kissé idegesen kapta fel a fejét gondolataiból. Nem szerette, ha hallgatói nem figyelnek az órán és utána ostobábbnál ostobább kérdésekkel bombázzák. Ha pedig még odafigyelve sem értik meg, akkor pedig jobban tennék, ha...!

– Professzor úr!

- Mi van már?! – kiáltotta Loki dühösen. A fiú éppen egy logaritmikus egyenlet fejben történő megoldásában zavarta meg.

- Professzor úr, én csak... – kezdte bizonytalanul az egyébként vagány csávó hírében álló fiatal.

- Mondtam már, hogy utálom ezt a megszólítást! Ha nagyon akarsz, hívj Tanár úrnak, vagy Logan-nak, vagy Mr. Kingnek, vagy Mesternek, a fene bánja, csak ne állíts be úgy, mint egy ős öreg...! – A fiú megdöbbenve bámult rá. – Jól van, az utolsó név csak vicc volt...

- Tanár úr – Loki felvonta a szemöldökét - ...Mr. King. – Loki helyeslő bólintással jutalmazta. Időközben sikerült megoldania az egyenletet, vagyis most már egész figyelmét a nebulónak szentelhette. Nem mintha ez lett volna a leghőbb vágya...

- Igen? – kérdezte Loki vészjóslóan. A fiú nyelt egyet.

- Csak azt szeretném kérdezni...

- Mike! – Loki szinte az összes hallgatója nevét megjegyezte. - Ha megint nem érted az anyagot, akkor először olvasd el a könyvet úgy tízszer, majd olvasd el még tízszer, dolgoztasd meg azt a borsónyi agyadat és – Lokinak, mivel kivételes tehetség volt, még a néha kifogásolható stílusát is elnézték az egyetemen. – ha még mindig halvány fogalmad sincs róla, akkor nincs értelme engem sem felkeresned, mert nem hiszem, hogy egy huszonegyedik magyarázat olyan sokat lendítene a dolgon...! – oktatta ki Loki.

Szegény Mike fülét-farkát behúzva tűrte az oktató kritikáját, igazságtalanul.

- Felfogtad? – kérdezte Loki keményen.

- Mr. King, a helyzet az, hogy én nem a tananyaggal kapcsolatban...

- Akkor miről is beszélünk?! – csattant fel Loki és elhagyni készült a termet.

- Kérem, hallgasson meg!

- Mike! Menj a dolgodra! Ha még most elkezdesz tanulni, akkor egy hónap múlva talán még a zéhán is átmész...

- De, Mr. King, kérem...!

- Viszlát!

- Mr. King!

Lokit a bosszúságon túl már-már lenyűgözte a diák kitartása. Na, jó, legyen szép napja...

- Mit akarsz?!

- Nemrég beléptem egy alapítványba és... – Lokinak már most nem tetszett a dolog. Mi köze van ennek a tananyaghoz? Ja, tényleg, semmi! Csak az idejét vesztegeti itt! De azért, ha már elhatározta, végighallgatta a fiút. - ...a neve „Amerika múzeumaiért". A legújabb statisztikák szerint országunk múzeumainak látogatottsága...

- A lényegre térnél? – türelmetlenkedett Loki.

- Szóval lenne egy alapítványi bál ma este, és...

- Kitalálom! – gúnyolódott Loki. – Azt szeretnéd, ha elmennék arra a bálra. Igazam van? – mosolygott féloldalasan.

- Hát tulajdonképpen... igen.

- Ez esetben pedig kitalálhatod, hogy a válaszom: nem!

- De, Mr. King, kérem...

- Van jobb dolgom is, mint holmi bálokat látogatni – hazudta Loki. Valójában mindig szertett bálokra járni, de most, hogy már „rendes" élete van a Földön és hamis személyazonossága, még nemigen jelent meg társadalmi eseményeken.

- Egész biztos? – próbálkozott tovább a fiú.

- Egész biztos.

- Önnek van barátnője?

- A személyes kérdéseket inkább hanyagoljuk!

- Jól van. Csak megjegyezném, hogy a partin rengetek szingli, fiatal nő...

- Nem érdekel!

- De talán megismerhetne valakit...

Lokinak kezdett elege lenni a fiúból. Ez idegesítőbb volt, mint nyálas popszámokat hallgatni a rádióban. Loki szerette ugyan a művészeteket, de leginkább a múlt század első felével bezárólag. A komoly mondanivalóval rendelkező, színvonalas alkotásokat és az esztétikus műveket preferálta. A hatvanas évekből a zene és a tánc még tűrhető volt, a rock and roll egyik kedvencévé vált, de ami utána jött... A modern zene nagy része még a festészetet is alulmúlja...

- Mike! Ha így folytatod, páros lábbal rúglak ki az ablakon, és nem fognak érdekelni a következmények...

- A tanár úrnak tudnia kéne, hogy ez fizikai lehetetlenség anélkül, hogy ön is megsérülne a gravitáció és a hatás-ellenhatás törvényének megf... – magyarázta Mike makacsul. Loki nagy levegőt vett.

- Rendben! – vágta rá idegesen. – Elmegyek, csak fogd már be!

Mike elmosolyodott. Győzelem! – gondolta.

- A jegyet megveheti nálam, vagy...

- Mennyi lesz?

Gyorsan lebonyolították az adás-vételt és Mike amilyen tömören tudta, felvilágosította a nem túl rózsás hangulatba került Mr. King-jét a helyszínről, időpontról, dress-kódról és hasonlókról.

- Akkor este találkozunk ! – köszönt el vigyorogva Mike.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?! – döbbent meg Loki.

- Természetesen az alapítvány tagjai is ott lesznek, mint a személyzet. Így nincsenek plusz kiadások és minden pénz a...

- Akkor este! – zárta le a beszélgetést Loki és nagy lendülettel kiviharzott az előadóteremből, beelőzve a megtorpant fiút.

* * *

**1** A háború, amikor az ezredforduló környékén a jégóriások Midgard ellen vonultak, és az Áz istenek mentették meg az embereket. A Thor filmben utalnak is rá az elején.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bál**

New York,

Michelle Branch, Everywhere című számának kiszűrődő lágy basszusa és elmosódó dallama betöltötte a Természettudományi múzeum lépcsőit. Este nyolc óra volt és január, következésképpen már órák óta besötétedett. A város egét az ezernyi díszkivilágításon túl ragyogó csillagok tarkították. A márványlépcsőkön hűvös szellő süvített végig.

Loki felnézett a januári égboltra és hagyta, hogy a téli szél eljátszon kicsit váll alá érő, ébenfekete hajával és sötétzöld sáljával. Loki szerette a zöldet - illett a szeméhez, és a sálakat – egy kivételesen tűrhető midgardi találmány, szerette a telet és a sötétet. A sötétben biztonságban volt, ott elrejtőzhetett, önmaga elől is. De a ma este más volt. Ma este kivételesen nem akart elrejtőzni.

Még a Mike-kal való kis párbeszédük után eldöntötte, hogy tisztességesen befejezi, amiért elhagyta Asgardot. Új életet kezd, új ismerősökkel. Az ismerkedéshez pedig egy bál, vagy parti, vagy akármi is legyen ez, a legalkalmasabb hely. Loki úgy határozott, hogy lesz, ami lesz, ma este azért is jól érzi magát. Elég régen szórakozott már hasonló módon...

A mágus nagy levegőt vett, mélyen szívta magába a jeges közeget, majd visszafordította smaragdzöld tekintetét a lépcsőre és tovább vette a fokokat a bejárat felé. Ahogy egyre feljebb ért, a zene szövege egyre inkább kitisztult a számára. A lépcső tetején a múzeum aulájából ravaszul kiszökő meleg érintette meg a bőrét. Végül még a hétköznapi kis szám szövegét is sikerült kivennie.

„_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see..."_

Loki megtette az utolsó lépéseket a bejáratig. Egy jól megtermett, kigyúrt biztonsági őr állta az útját.

- Szabad a jegyét, uram? – kérdezte az őr határozott, kimért hangon.

- Természetesen – válaszolta Loki sejtelmesen elmosolyodva.

Könnyedén kivette a rózsaszín és fekete papír fecnit hosszú, fekete szövetkabátja zsebéből, majd átnyújtotta az őrnek. Az izomkolosszus, akitől a mágus természetesen a legkevésbé sem rettent meg, elvette a jegyet és félbetépve visszaadta Loki-nak.

- Köszönöm. Jó szórakozást ma estére, uram. Köszönjük, hogy részvételével támogatta az „Amerika múzeumaiért" alapítványt... – hadarta volna az őr, de Loki már a köszönöm után faképnél hagyta, így a monológ végére rá kellet jönnie, hogy mindvégig az üres levegőnek beszélt.

- Hát persze, a múzeumok. Nem elég nekik a fájdalmas múltjuk, még emléket is kell állítaniuk neki? – motyogta magában Loki, értetlenkedve. – Egy újabb szánalmas midgardi szokás. Bár ez az egy múzeum talán még kivételnek számít...

Belépett a múzeum aulájába, ahol a zene immár teljes hangerővel szólt.

„_You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone... "_

No komment – jegyezte meg Loki magában a még a dobhártyaszaggató hangerőt el nem érő, de már éppen eléggé idegesítően hangos, szerinte túl nyálas és optimista popszám hallatára. Még hogy nincs egyedül?! Ezeknek az embereknek rá kéne már eszmélniük végre, hogy mindenki egyedül van! Hogy nem létezik igaz szerelem és semmi hasonló cukormázas dolog a világon. Ez csupán a boldogság utáni kétségbeesett vágyuk naiv fantáziája. Senki, soha nem fog téged minden hátsószándék nélkül szeretni...!

„_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand..."_

Loki megtorpant. Az alapítványi bál zsúfolt forgatagában egy hűvös kéz ért az övéhez. Egy emberi kézfej, ami még az övénél is hidegebb volt. Megpördült. Ugyanabban a pillanatban a hűvös kézfej hordozója is hátra nézett és találkozott a pillantásuk.

Egy nő – vette észre Loki. A nő csinos volt, kisportolt, kellő képen magas és nőies. Rövid, fekete ruhát viselt, középhosszú vörös haja volt és kék szemei. De még milyen elbűvölő kék szemek. Loki nem tudott megállni és félmosolyt, amikor megpillantotta a nő arcát. Vele egyidős lehetett, mármint kinézetre.

„_You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so..."_

- Oh, elnézést, sajnálom – hadarta a nő, láthatóan idegesen, amiért nem vette észre, hogy túl közel ment a férfihoz.

Loki látta a szemeiben, hogy valójában nagyon bejön neki, azért is jött annyira zavarba. És valóban: a nő arca immár a hajával megegyező színbe borult. Loki szintén izgalmasnak találta a vörös hajút, így belement egy kis beszélgetésbe. Talán még a végén barátnőt is szerez magának az este? Legalább egy ok, hogy nem menjen el Mike további rendezvényeire...

- Ugyan. Mindig kettőn áll a vásár – jelentette ki Loki immár teljes mértékben a nőre villantva elbájoló mosolyát. Ettől mintha még inkább zavarba jött volna. – Logan King – mutatkozott be, még mindig töretlen mosollyal, hogy véget vessen a nő zavartságának.

Kezet nyújtott a vöröskének, akinek végül leesett, hogy mit kéne ilyenkor tennie. A nő elfogadta a kezet és bemutatkozott.

- Natasha Romanoff.

- Nos, kedves Natasha – kezdte Loki, még mindig a nő hideg kezét szorítva. – Talán Oroszországból látogatott ide?

- Orosz vagyok, de már régóta itt élek.

- A hidegtől viszont úgy látom, még mindig nem sikerült megszabadulnia – jegyezte meg Loki lenézve a nő kézfejére.

- Én csak... – magyarázkodott volna a nő. – Mindig ez van, ha ideges vagyok...

- Mitől ideges? – kérdezett rá Loki. Még mindig nem engedte el Natasha kezét, sőt, amikor a nő finoman szerette volna kiszabadítania a kezét Loki-éból, a férfi megfogta a másik kezét is, és szorosan tartotta.

Natashának jól esett a meleg érintés, de... alig ismeri ezt a férfit. Miért érzi akkor mégis olyan biztonságban magát a közelében? A kisugárzása olyan, mintha az egész világgal is képes lenne szembe szállni, ha szükséges lenne. És miért vonzódik annyira hozzá? Mert amióta belenézett azokba a smaragdzöld szemekbe, semmi másra nem tud gondolni, csak az előtte álló férfira. A fekete hajára, világos bőrére, magas, vékony, mégis erősnek tűnő alakjára és arra az elbűvölő mosolyára... Talán ez történt. Az idegen férfi valamilyen fortéllyal elvarázsolta volna? Mert Natasha még egy férfi iránt sem érzett ilyet. Hogy képtelen lenne nemet mondani neki, ahogy az érintésétől is képtelen szabadulni...

Loki élvezte, ahogy a lány tépelődik. Leolvasta az arcáról, hogy mennyire vívódik magában. Natasha nem tudta, megbízzon-e benne, holott odáig volt érte. Loki úgy döntött, nem könnyíti meg a nő dolgát. Viszont biztos volt benne, hogy legbelül a nő is erre vágyik, hogy meghódítsák.

- Miből gondolja, hogy ideges vagyok? – vett végre erőt magán Natasha. Loki elvigyorodott.

- A keze még mindig jéghideg. – Natasha még jobban elpirult. Fury megöli, ha megtudja, hogy holmi férfira pazarolta az estéjét. Ráadásul van fontosabb dolga is. Forrásaik szerint egy terrorista csoport ezt a helyet tűzte ki aznapi merényletének célpontjául.

Natashának meg kell találnia és hatástalanítania a bombát még idejében. És ezt most teljesen egedül kellett végigcsinálni. Ezért volt ideges. Nem tudta, képes lesz-e rá. De bármennyire is szerette volna, ezt nem oszthatta meg a rejtélyes és vonzó idegennel.

- Csak mert megfogtam egy hideg pezsgős üveget... – hazudta végül.

- Oh, hát persze – ironizált Loki, aki már azelőtt tudta, hogy a nő hazudni fog, mielőtt megszólalt volna. Látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon nyomja a lelkét. Loki kíváncsiságához és kérdéses létezésű lovagiasságához híven elhatározta, hogy kideríti, mit titkol Natasha.

- Elengedné végre a kezem! – kérte a nő kissé már ingerülten.

Loki vállat vont, és eleresztette.

- Elnézést kisasszony!

Natashán hirtelen bizonytalanság és üresség uralkodott el a férfi langyos érintése nélkül. Ez bosszantotta is eléggé. Ő erős és független nő! Mit gyengül el akkor egy ilyen Logan King hatására...?!

- Nincs kedve meginni velem valamit? – kérdezte Natasha úgymond engesztelésképpen a heves kitöréséért.

- Hm – gondolkozott el Loki, tovább húzva a nő idegeit. Végül beadta a derekát. – Tulajdonképpen nem várok senkit – jelentette ki. Natasha kérdőn nézett rá, egyenes válaszra várt. – Örömmel – mosolygott a nőre, némi ravaszsággal a hangjában.

Utat törtek maguknak a tömegen keresztül a múzeum aulájának túlsó végén lévő italos pultig.

- Mit óhajt, hölgyem? – kérdezte a fiú a pult túlsó oldalán.

- Egy vodkamartini lesz, citrommal és dupla jéggel – magyarázta Natasa.

- És ön, uram?

- Ugyan azt – vágta rá Loki.

...

- Most, hogy már ittunk – kezdett bele Loki – szerintem tegeződhetnénk is. – Natashára nézett. A nő kissé elgondolkodott, majd belement.

- Végül is, miért ne?

Loki eleresztett egy elégedett mosolyt. - Mi szél hozott erre? – kérdezte a nőt.

- Ugyan az, mint a maradék kétszáz embert...

Lokinak tetszett a ravaszság, amivel Natasha kitért a válasz elől, de őt sem akármilyen fából faragták.

- Persze, a múzeumok fontossága... De honnan szerzett tudomást az eseményről?

- Egy barátom említette meg... – hazudta a nő. Loki tudta, hogy nem az igazat mondta.

- Szóval egy barát. Ő is itt van?

- Nincs.

- Helyette vagy itt?

- Ő eleve nem jött volna.

- De téged elküldött maga helyett... – Loki nem állt le a kérdésekkel, amik elől a lány nem tudott kitérni.

- Magamtól jöttem. Saját döntés.

Kész. Vége. A nő újból hazudott. Loki most már biztosan tudta, hogy nem önszántából van itt. De akkor miért? Nem tudta megmagyarázni, de úgy érezte, egyszerűen muszáj kiderítenie!

- Oh, értem – mosolygott Loki áthatóan, amitől Natashát kirázta a hideg. Talán lebukott volna az idegen férfi előtt? Lehetetlen!

- Most én jövök! – jelentette ki Natasha.

- Hát kérdezz!

- Te miért vagy itt?

- Amiért a maradék kétszáz ember... – használta fel Loki vigyorogva a nő korábbi szavait.

- Honnan tudsz a rendezvényről? – folytatta a nő.

- Egy diákom addig rágta a fülem, míg végül eljöttem... – Natasha felkapta a fejét.

- Szóval tanár vagy?

- Egyetemi előadó.

- És melyik egyetemen?

- A New York-in.

- Milyen szak?

- Most én jövök! – jelentette ki Loki, Natasha pedig kénytelen volt megadni magát. – Mi a foglalkozása?

Loki már a kérdés feltevése előtt sejtette, hogy a nő erről is hazudni fog neki. Nem is értette, miért pazarolja az idejét valakire, aki végig hazudik neki. Talán megbabonázták a nő nagy, kék szemei...

- Jogász vagyok.

- Melyik cégnél?

- Azt nem árulhatom el...

- Valahogy sejtettem...

- Hogyan?

- Merre lakik?

- Most megint én jövök – ellenkezett Natasha.

- Nem, még én!

- Nincs állandó lakhelyem. Oda megyek, ahol épp munkát ajánlanak...

- Érdekes – jegyezte meg Loki. Ebben már valamivel több igazságot érzett.

- Szóval, mit tanít?

- Fizikát és matematikát. Részletezzem?

- Csak tessék!

Natasha válasza meglepte a férfit. De felőle rendben.

- Asztrofizika, kvantumelmélet, relativitás, lineáris és komplex függvénytan, térgeometria...ilyesmi. – Loki látta a nőn, hogy nem igazán érti, miről is beszél.

- Bonyolultan hangzik.

- Csak amíg valaki meg nem érti. Azután már szinte gyerekjáték az egész.

- De nem nekem – jelentette ki Natasha. – Sosem értettem túl sokat a fizikához...

- Talán csak nem próbáltad eléggé – vette fel Loki.

- Talán igazad van.

...

A hangszórókban véget ért az addigi nyugodt popzene és megszólalt Olly Murs, Dance with me tonight című száma. A pörgős tánczene ritmusa betöltötte a termet és az eddig fecserésző emberek ellenállhatatlan késztetést éreztek, hogy bejárassák a lábaikat. Loki felhajtotta a poharában lévő ital maradékát és kezet nyújtott Natasha felé.

- Táncoljunk!

- Tessék?

- Táncoljunk! – ismételte meg Loki.

- Nem. Úgy értettem, micsoda?!

- Talán nem szeretsz táncolni? – faggatta a nőt.

- Nem erről van szó... – Natasha csak egyszerűek úgy érezte, nem fair, ha ő jól érzi magát, amíg valahol egy robbanó szerkezet pihen az épületben, ami bármelyik percben...

- Gyere! – fogta meg Loki a kezét, és a terem közepe felé húzta.

- Nem lehet! Mennem kell! – készült elrohanni a nő.

- De hiszen még csak most jöttél!

- Dolgom van!

- Miféle dolog?

- Nem mondhatom el. – Natasha most már nyíltan kerülte Loki tekintetét. A pókerarcának lőttek, de az talán nem is létezett. Újra erőt vett rajta az idegesség. Már egy fél órát vesztegetett el...

- Dehogynem – mondta Loki kedvesen.

- Még csak nem is ismerlek igazán! – ellenkezett a nő.

- Az a „barátod" bízott meg valamivel, aki a bálról beszélt?

- Mondtam már! Nem mondhatom el... Sajnálom. – Natasha idegesen toporgott egyik lábáról a másikra.

- Gyere, a tánc majd ellazít! – jelentette ki Loki és a parkett felé vonszolta a nőt. Úgy érezte, Natasha valami nagyon csúnya dologba keveredett, ő pedig nem nyugszik, amíg ki nem deríti, mibe. Talán még segít is neki, ki tudja. Az elsődleges indok viszont az volt, hogy Loki ki nem állhatta, ha valaki a háta mögött szervezkedett.

- Logan, nem megy! – ellenkezett a nő hevesen, de csak nem tudott ellenállni Loki bájának. Végül mindketten a parketten kötöttek ki, és húsz szám rock and rollt táncoltak végig.

...

- Huh, hát ez nem volt semmi – jelentette ki végül Natasha lihegve, egy vízcseppet törölve le a homlokáról. Ritkán fordult elő olyan, hogy egy férfi kifárasztotta, de mai partnere egyszerre volt ördög és angyal a parketten.

- Jól táncolsz! – jegyezte meg Loki. – Eddig te bírtad a legtovább – vigyorgott.

- Hány nőt táncoltattál halálra előttem? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Most soroljam? – nevetett Loki.

- Nem muszáj. Azt hiszem, leülök egy percre – döntötte el a nő és az asztalok felé indult. Az első néhány lépés után viszont megbotlott, és ha Loki nem terem ott mellette, hogy elkapja, hát nem sok maradt volna az aznap esti sminkjéből.

Loki átkarolta és talpra állította a nőt, de utána sem engedte el.

- Elszédültél?

- Dehogy! – hazudta a nő.

- Azért elkísérlek! – ajánlotta fel Loki és egy asztalhoz vezette Natashát.

Loki és újdonsült partnere legalább egy órán keresztül beszélgettek hétköznapi dolgokról, és mindkettejüket meglepte, hogy ezt mennyire élvezték. Loki sohasem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer felkelti majd a figyelmét egy midgardi nő, Natasha pedig nem számított rá, hogy valaha egyetlen férfinak is sikerül levennie őt a lábáról. Ennek ellenére a vörös szépség olyan volt a mágus számára, mint a világ legvonzóbb, legizgalmasabb rejtélye, Loki pedig szinte mindent megtestesített, ami a nő szótárában a férfi mellett szerepelt.

Az új Loki határozott volt, magabiztos, páratlanul intelligens, figyelmes és elsőre sikerült neki, ami másnak még sosem. Sikerült elbűvölnie a nőt. A szexi külső, ravasz mosoly, vonzó zöld szemek és kissé titokzatos kisugárzás pedig csak hab volt a tortán. Natasha viszont nehezen vallotta be magának, hogy a férfi valóban levette a lábáról.

...

- Mennem kell! – pattant fel Natasha hirtelen Loki egy elnyújtott mondata közben.

A mágust meglepte a gesztus, de leginkább az a bűntudat és rémület, amit a nő szemében vélt felfedezni. Talán valamit rosszul csinált?

- Máris? Valami rosszat mondtam?

- Nem, dehogy! – tiltakozott hevesen Natasha. Nem akarta megbántani a férfit, aki olyan jól elszórakoztatta, de már így is rengeteg időt elvesztegetett. A bombát elvileg éjfélkor robbantják, és már mindjárt tíz óra. Alig maradt két órája, hogy ebben a hatalmas épületben megkeresse, és egyben hatástalanítsa a pokolgépet.

- Akkor? Talán valami gond van? Untatlak? – kérdezősködött tovább Loki, bár az utolsót ő sem gondolta komolyan.

- Nem. Egyáltalán nem! Nagyon jól éreztem magam... – Natasha nagy levegőt vett. – de most már mennem kell – nyögte ki újra, fájdalmasan.

- Nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki nagyon menni akarna – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Az nem számít, hogy én mit akarok – sóhajtotta a nő.

- Nem magad miatt készülsz ilyen korán távozni, ugye? – kérdezett rá Loki a nyilvánvalóra.

- Nem – vallotta be Natasha.

- Akkor hát? Ki miatt?

- Az sem számít...

Loki kérdőn nézett. - Miért ne számítana, ha a boldogságod útjába áll?

- Az én boldogságomat hagyjuk ki ebből.

- Ha megfeszülök, sem fogsz többet mondani nekem, igaz? – állapította meg Loki kicsit csalódottan.

- Nem mondhatok.

- Vissza jössz még?

Loki csak úgy reflexből tette fel az utolsó kérdést, de Natashát ez mélyen érintette. Ő tudta, hogy lehetséges, hogy nem. Lehetséges, hogy az élők sorába sem tér vissza. Ez a tudat össze szorította a torkát, és a kétségbeesés kiült az arcára.

- Nem tudom – mondta elfúló hangon. – Nem tudom, hogy valaha újra találkozhatunk-e még... – A mondat végére teljesen elgyengült a hangja.

Loki – tőle meglepő módon – aggódva nézett rá. Natasha várta, mikor teszi fel a kérdést, hogy vajon azért, mert már van valakije, vagy mert nem az esete, de Loki pontosan tudta, hol van a kutya elásva. Érezte, hogy a nő készül valamire. Vagy kényszerítik rá.

- Őszintén! Hová kell menned?

- Mondtam már, hogy nem... – Natasha nem akarta újból elismételni. – Sajnálom. Viszlát. – Erőt vett magán, és felállt. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy addig néz a férfi igéző szemeibe, amíg azok maradásra bírják, ami viszont végzetes lenne, a körülményeket tekintve.

- Maradj még egy kicsit! – követelte Loki kedvesen és megragadta a nő kezeit. Natasha kénytelen volt visszaülni az asztalhoz.

- Hát nem érted?! – tört ki. – Nekem muszáj mennem, különben...

- Különben mi? Mi fog történni?

- Én...

- Natasha, mi a baj? – nézett mélyen a nő szemébe.

- Nincs semmi baj... – hazudta újból a nő, de a kezei enyhén remegni kezdtek. A férfi aggódása elvette a maradék bátorságát is. Miért pont ma kell ennek megtörténnie? Miért pont neki kell megoldania ezt? Miért nem tudott Fury valaki olyat küldeni, aki ért a bombákhoz?

- Nekem nem kell hazudnod – jelentette ki Loki. Natasha már épp készült ellenkezni, de a férfi belefojtotta a szót. – Mégis mit kéne tenned?

- Honnan veszed, hogy...?!

- Ki kényszerít?

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! – rémült meg a nő. Honnan tud Logan ennyit?!

- Natasha, nézd, nekem nem tudsz hazudni...

- Nem kényszerítenek semmire...

- Akkor miért teszed?

Natasha nem bírta tovább. Mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy megossza a félelmeit Logannal, de azt nem tehette. Fury ragaszkodott a diszkrécióhoz. Felpattant az asztaltól és kirántva a kezeit a férfiéból egy beltéri lépcső felé vette az irányt. Felszaladt a lépcsőn, de Loki szinte azonnal utána indult, és a lépcső tetején beérte.

- Várj! – kiáltotta és újra megragadta a nő kezét.

- Hagyj békén!

- Nem tehetem – jelentette ki Loki, amin még ő maga is meglepődött.

- Miért nem?

- Mert – Loki nagy levegőt vett. - ...érdekelsz.

- Engem is érdekelsz, de... – válaszolta Natasha. – Most hagyj elmenni!

- Látom, hogy valami emészt. Nyugtalan vagy, mióta megismertelek.

- És ha igen? Nem a te problémád!

- Szerintem meg igen! – Natasha kérdőn nézett. – Nem akarom tovább nézni, ahogy szenvedsz...

- Akkor ne nézd! – rántotta volna ki a nő a kezét a férfi szorításából, de az erősebb volt, mint számított. Honnan jött ez az alak?! – kérdezte magától.

- Ha elmondanád...

- Az nem változtatna semmin! – vágta rá Natasha dühösen, fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Talán én segíthetnék – ajánlotta fel Loki. Mióta mond ő ilyeneket valakinek? Vajon ez az ára, hogy új életet éljen, hogy önként ajánlja fel a segítségét? Ez abszurd, de valahogy most így érezte helyesnek. Jó érzés volt, bár a nő még mindig makacskodott.

- Ugyan, kérlek...

- Sosem tudhatod.

- Épp ez a gond! Nem tudok eleget... – sóhajtotta Natasha.

- Miről?

Natasha lesütötte a tekintetét, de Loki közelebb lépett hozzá, így ösztönösen a zöld szempárba nézett.

- Tényleg tudni akarod? – kérdezte végül.

- Igen.

Natasha az árnyékba vezette a férfit, nehogy bármilyen szem- vagy fültanúja legyen az elkövetkezendő beszélgetésnek.

- Még egy civilnek sem mondtam el... – kezdte a nő, Loki pedig türelmesen hallgatta a kis bevezetőt. – Én nem vagyok jogász.

- Sejtettem – jelentette ki Loki. Natasha megdöbbent, de aztán folytatta.

- Valójában... a nemzetbiztonságnál dolgozom. – mondta végül. Nem volt kedve a SHIELD-ről beszélnie, és tulajdonképpen nem is hazudott. – Azaz egy olyan szervezetnek, ami a nemzetbiztonságért, terrorelhárításért, hírszerzésért hasonlókért felelős. Nem kényszerítenek, de sokszor olyat kell tennem, ami...

- Kockázatos. – fejezte be Loki helyette. Natasha bűnbánóan nézett fel rá.

- Ezt nem szabad lett volna elmondanom... – döbbent rá. A férfi teljesen elvette az eszét.

- Már megtetted – vont vállat Loki. Natasha idegesen nyelt egyet. – Milyen érzés?

- Rossz. Nagy hiba volt!

- És még?

Natasha képtelen volt bevallani, hogy egy része megkönnyebbült, hogy elmondhatta. És nem értette, a férfi miért tesz úgy, mintha már mindent tudna.

Loki ügyesen rakta össze a puzzle darabkáit.

- Mi a mai küldetés? – kérdezte a nőt. Natasha nehezen tudta levetkőzni a bizonytalanságát. - Most már úgy is mindegy, nem?

- Miért érdekel?

- Már mondtam.

Végre úgy tűnt, Natasha ezúttal válaszolni is fog. De a válasz eltért Loki számításaitól. Ő eleve abban gondolkozott, hogy a nő valami törvényellenesre készül. Már a nemzetbiztonság is meglepte, de ami most jött...

- Van egy bomba az épületben – mondta a nő hűvös hangon.

- Hogy micsoda?! – tört ki Loki-ból. Így már minden értelmet nyer. Ez minden normális embert nyugtalanítana. De hogy micsoda?!

- Jól hallottad. Forrásaink szerint egy iraki terrorszervezet pokolgépet helyezett el itt...

- És akkor miért szórakozik mindenki olyan önfeledten odalent?! – hitetlenkedett Loki.

- Logan, ez...

- Nem az lenne a legkevesebb, hogy lefújják a rendezvényt és kiüríttetik az épületet?!

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű...

- Nem. Ennél nincs egyszerűbb!

- Logan!

- Miért vannak még mindig itt az emberek?! – kérdezte Loki idegesen. ...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A bál / II. **

Bár ezt senki nem tudta róla, Loki számára az élet a világ legcsodálatosabb dolgának számított..., nos, talán a mágia után. Mióta az eszét tudta, a háború helyett az élet védelmét és az ártatlanok biztonságát helyezte előtérbe. Néha ugyan elborult az agya, de a Thor számára mulattató véres csatákat ő sosem élvezte. Amit Jötunheim-mal tett, már arra is csak a kétségbeesés és bizonyítási kényszer vezette.

Ezért is segített mindig, még ha nem is becsülték eléggé. Mert legtöbbször, ha nemet mondott volna, azzal ártatlanok életéről mondott volna le. És ahogy születésétől fogva ösztönösen, önmagát sem értve, most is arra törekedett, hogy megóvja e gyenge kis teremtmények életét.

- Miért nem figyelmezteted őket?! – vonta kérdőre Loki a nőt.

- Azért, mert... – Natasha képtelen volt elmondani az igazi okot, mert az még számára is érthetetlen volt. – Azért mert ez még nem száz százalék. Nem akarunk ok nélkül pánikot kelteni...

- Egy százalék esély is okozhat katasztrófát – ellenkezett Loki.

- Te ezt nem értheted! Ezt a szervezetet már hónapok óta... – De Loki most már nagyon jól értette. Dühösen meredt a nőre.

- Szóval így akarjátok csapdába csalni őket? Hogy több száz ember életét teszitek kockára?!

- Hagy magyarázzam meg – könyörgött Natasha.

- Ez annyira jellemző a midgardi... – folytatta Loki, de aztán elharapta a mondat végét.

- A mid... mi?!

- Szóval a titkosszolgálatokra. A biztonság nevében sodorják veszélybe ártatlanok életét.

- Nincs más esélyünk! – védekezett a nő. Loki felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Ó, valóban? Vagy nincs más ilyen egyszerű esélyetek?

- Ezzel is csak az időt pazaroljuk – jelentette ki a nő.

- Igazad van! – értett egyet Loki. – Viszlát! – fordított hátat a nőnek és az aula felé indult.

- Várj! – állította meg Natasha. – Hova mész?!

- Megteszem azt, amit neked kellett volna!

- Logan!

- Elmondom az ostobáknak, hogy vége a bulinak!

- Nem teheted!

- Miért nem?

- Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna elmondanom...

Loki tovább indult, de Natasha beelőzte és előrántotta a combjához erősített pisztolyát. Loki számított erre. Már a tánc közben megérezte a fegyvert a lány lábánál.

Natasha a férfira szegezte a fegyvert, de természetesen Loki a félelem legkisebb jelét sem mutatta. Nem tudta meglepni. Natasha meglepődött ezen, és kissé el is bizonytalanodott.

- Állj! – parancsolta Natasha. Loki még ahhoz sem vette a fáradságot, hogy felemelje a kezeit. Hanyagul megállt a nő előtt.

- Miért? Ha nem teszem, mi lesz? – vigyorgott kihívóan.

- Ne akard, hogy... – fenyegette a nő. Loki érezte a remegést a hangjában.

- Nem akarom – jelentette ki Loki. – Épp ezért teszem. – Natasha ezt nem értette. Loki egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta a fegyvert a nő kezéből, és kivéve a golyókat zsebre vágta.

Natasha megrökönyödve bámult rá. Ilyen még sosem fordult elő vele. Mikor végre magához tért Lokira támadt, de a férfi megint gyorsabb volt és miután kikerülte néhány rúgását és ütését, hátulról szorosan összekulcsolta a karjait Natasha mellkasa előtt, csapdába ejtve a nőt.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – dühöngött a nő.

- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte Loki.

- Ha nem itt csapnak le, akkor máshol – magyarázta Natasha. – Minél előbb kell sarokba szorítanunk őket.

- És mégis hogy tervezitek ezt?

- A bomba rövid hatótávolságú távirányítóval működik. Akinél az irányító van, annak a közelben kell lennie. És az őt irányítóknak is, már csak azért is, mert biztosan látni akarják a művüket. Az emberink már egy ideje figyelik a környéket...

- De ha mégsem találnák meg őket, vagy esetleg gyanút fognának, akkor jól jönne, ha valaki még időben hatástalanítaná a robbanószerkezetet – rakta össze Loki. Natasha bólintott. – De miért pont téged küldtek?

- Hogy érted, hogy pont engem?! – sértődött meg magában Natasha.

- Ez nem inkább egy tűzszerésznek való munka lenne? Te még a fizikához sem értesz...

Natasha dühösen fújt egyet. - Ahhoz nem, de máshoz igen. A főnököm úgy vélte, néhány emberük talán őrzi a bombát. Talán csapdát is állítottak köré...

- Te pedig...?

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy értem a dolgomat. Legalábbis idáig értettem – nézett le Loki köré fonódó karjaira. - Nem csak én voltam, aki hazudott a másiknak. – jelentette ki Natasha vádlón.

- Talán csak egy igazán kicsit – suttogta Loki mézesmázosan a fülébe. Élvezte, hogy sakkban tarthatja a nőt.

- Te is...! - rémült meg a lány. – Mekkora barom voltam! – szidta magát.

- Én is, mi?

- Engedj el! – követelte a nő idegesen.

Loki nem látva több okot a fogva tartására, elengedte. Natasha már nem akart rátámadni. Ehelyett remegve hátrált pár lépést. Lokinak ekkor esett le.

- Jaj, ugye nem hiszed, hogy...? – Natasha baljósan hátrált tovább az árnyákba, amint Loki követte. – Azt hiszed, nekik dolgozom?

- Miért, nem? Hiszen mindent tudtál! Nem azért vagy itt, hogy lekapcsold a magamfajtát?

- Natasha! Most hallok erről először. Ráhibáztam.

- És ezt higgyem is el?

- Van más választásod?

- Add vissza a pisztolyom! – követelte a nő.

- Jobb helyen van nálam.

- Logan! Ha a főnököm erről tudomást szerez...

- Ha a levegőbe repül parti, akkor már nemigen fog – tárta szét a karjait Loki.

- Figyelmeztetlek, hogy...

- Nem engem kéne figyelmeztetned!

- Figyelik az épületet, Logan... - Loki elgondolkozott. - Ha figyelmezteted az embereket, azonnal felrobbantják a bombát... – folytatta Natasha.

Loki a fejéhez kapott. Hogy ez miért nem jutott az eszébe? - Jó kis szarba kevertétek magatokat – jelentette ki végül.

- Ezt próbáltam neked elmagyarázni...

- Nem próbálkoztál túlságosan...

- Nem akartalak belekeverni.

- Mindenkit belekevertél, aki itt van ma este – mondta Loki szárazon.

- Nem tudtam, bízhatok-e benned.

- Most már tudod?

- Nem.

- Akkor?

- Van más választásom? – kérdezett rá Natasha.

Loki elvigyorodott. - Gyorsan tanulsz.

- Ki vagy te egyáltalán?! – tört ki a nőből. – Valami önjelölt Don Quijote, aki..?

Loki kénytelen volt elnevetni magát. Még hogy ő?

- Az nem lényeges – mondta végül, miután sikerült elnyomnia a nevetést. – Valaki, aki nem szeretné tűzifaként végezni. – Natasha kérdőn nézett rá. – Segítek neked – jelentette ki.

- Azzal segítesz, ha hagyod végre, hogy tegyem a dolgom – makacskodott a nő.

- Tudod, hol van? – kérdezett rá Loki. Natasa megrázta a fejét. – Hogy merre keresd? – Újabb fejrázás. – Vagy. hogy miképpen hatástalanítsd, ha rátalálsz?

- Nem – felelte a nő kurtán. – De...

- Akkor láthatóan jól fogod végezni a dolgod – gúnyolódott Loki. Natasha nem szólt semmit. Még mindig azon filózott, hogy hogyan volt képes valaki felül kerekedni rajta. – Na, induljunk! – adta ki a parancsot Loki.

- Hova?

- Megkeresni a robbanószerkezetet!

Natasha beletörődve, hogy elragadták tőle az irányítást, elindult a férfi után.

...

- Milyen típus? – kérdezte Loki.

- Valószínűleg egy NRT300**1**-as – felelte a nő.

- Valószínűleg?! - Natasha vállat vont. – Úgy tűnik, a főnököd gyakran előbb cselekszik, mint gondolkodik – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Sokszor én sem értem, miért teszi, amit tesz, de általában jól végzi a dolgát.

- Akkor ez most egy átlagon felüli alkalom – mondta rosszallóan Loki.

-Tulajdonképpen miért segítesz? – kérdezett rá Natasha.

- Számít az? – Natasha válasz helyett csak kitartóan a férfi szemébe nézett. – Már két indokot is mondtam – jelentette ki. – Ha figyeltél volna, emlékeznél! - Natashának eszébe jutott, hogy Logan azt mondta, érdekli őt. És azt, hogy nem akar tűzifa lenni. Loki látta a nő arcán, hogy már rájött. - Most pedig mondok egy harmadikat is. Mindenki másért.

- Milyen hősies vagy – ironizált Natasha. Lokinak ezen megint kuncognia kellett, de visszafojtotta, és inkább beszólt a nőnek.

- Te pedig milyen sokat beszélsz értelmetlenül!

Ezután hosszú szünet következett. Loki végül a tetőre vezette a nőt.

- Mit keresünk itt?! – vonta kérdőre Natasha. Loki válasz nélkül elővett egy iránytűt, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a tetőn. – Mit csinálsz? - Fél perc múlva a mágus halványan elmosolyodott. - Mi van? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Natasha.

- Gyere ide! – kérte Loki, miközben elővette a múzeum térképét.

- Mindig van nálad térkép és iránytű? – csodálkozott a nő.

- Szeretek felkészült lenni. Talán neked sem ártana – jegyezte meg.

Natasha nagyot sóhajtott. - Mire jöttél rá?

Loki körülnézett és bekarikázott négy pontot a tervrajzon, a múzeum négy szintjén egyet-egyet, majd Natashához fordult.

- Az effajta szerkezet erős mágneses sugárzást bocsájt ki. A mi szerencsénk az, hogy csupán a tetején, ahol nem lehet leszigetelni. Így az mező csak fölfelé terjed, és leszűkíthetjük a kört.

- Az iránytűt eltéríti a mágneses tér... – jött rá a nő.

Loki bólintott. - Ahol állunk, itt a legerősebb a hatás, a bomba alattunk van – jelentette ki. – Ez az a néhány helyiség, ami ezen a helyen van – mutatta Natasha felé a térképet. – Két kiállító terem a felsőbb szinteken, egy raktár az alagsorban...

- És az aula – fejezte be a nő. – De oda biztosan nem...

- Sosem tudhatod – mondta Loki. – A legfeltűnőbb hely sokszor a legbiztonságosabb...

- ...Mert ott keresnénk legutoljára.

- Kezdesz belejönni – mondta Loki. – Mennyi időnk van még?

- Másfél óra!

- Jobb lesz sietni! – döntötte el a mágus és sietve a bejárat felé vette az irányt.

...

- Váljunk szét! – javasolta Natasha. - Én ellenőrzöm a második és harmadik emeletet, te pedig az alagsort és az aulát.

- Rendben – egyezett bele végül Loki. – Fogd – nyújtotta a nő felé az iránytűt. – Valószínűleg elrejtették. Ha valami gyanúsat találsz, emeld fölé, és...

- Jól van, értem! De te így...?

- Miattam ne aggódj! – mondta Loki határozottan.

- Van nálad telefon? – kérdezte a nő.

Loki nem értette. - Van – vont vállat.

- Add meg a számod! Én is megadom az enyém...

- Az ilyesmit inkább hagyjuk későbbre – vigyorgott Loki.

- Bolond – tolta le a nő. – Így tudunk üzenni egymásnak, ha megvan a...

Loki csodálkozott, hogy miért nem neki jutott előbb eszébe. Talán emberére talált Natasha személyében? Mert a nő okosabb, mint mutatja magát...

- Beírom a számom – nyújtotta ki Loki a kezét a nő telefonjáért.

...

- Találtál valamit? – kérdezte Natasha Loki-t telefonon, fél óra elteltével.

- Semmit! - sóhajtotta a férfi fáradtnak tűnő hangon. – Kétszer is átnéztem mindent, de semmi. Te?

- Ugyan az. De háromszor néztem.

- Alapos. Ez tetszik. – Loki vigyorgását még a vonal másik oldalán is érezni lehetett.

- De hiába – sóhajtotta most a nő. Az ő hangja inkább tűnt kétségbeesettnek, mint fáradtnak. Remegett a kezében a telefon, akár csak a hangja is. – Logan! Mi van, ha nem fogjuk időben megtalálni? Már csak egy óránk van...

- Natasha! Nyugodj meg! – kérte Loki határozott, meleg hangon.

- De hogy kérhetsz ilyet, amikor...?!

- Ha idegeskedsz, az nem visz minket előbbre! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Tudom – nyögte a nő. – De... – elcsuklott a hangja.

- Hol vagy most? – kérdezte a mágus.

- A második emeleten, abban a teremben, amit bejelöltél a...

- Maradj ott! – mondta Loki. – Ott találkozunk!

- De ezzel csak...

- Várj ott! Ne menj sehova! – zárta le a vitát Loki és lerakta a telefont. Úgy érezte, a nő menten összetörik, ha egyedül hagyja. Inkább megkeresi, és együtt kitalálnak valamit. Mégis miféle főnök rakna ekkora terhet egy alkalmazottjára?! – hitetlenkedett magában.

Szép kis estét intéztél nekem, Mike! – tette még hozzá ironikusan.

...

Loki az alagsorból indult, a lehető legtávolabbról. Megszaporázta a lépteit, de még így is két percbe telt, amíg eljutott a nőhöz. Nagy lendülettel lépte át a bemutatóterem küszöbét és körülnézett.

Natasha az egyik sarokban ült, felhúzott térdeibe temetve az arcát. Kicsit sírt is, de persze nem kívánt túl nagy utat engedni a könnyeinek. Ez már önmagában is rettenetes volt. Hogy lehet, hogy ma ennyire kétségbeesett és tehetetlen? Ő, aki mindig, mindent megold? Csupán árnyéka volt önmagának.

Legszívesebben mindenért Logant hibáztatta volna, de nem tehette. Az igazság az volt, hogy mindez már jóval a férfi megismerése előtt kezdődött. Fury egyre nehezebb dolgokkal bízta meg, túl sokat várt tőle, Natasha pedig hibázott – már többször is az elmúlt hónapban. A hibák pedig bizonytalanná tették.

Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy valami elromlott benne, hogy a vég közeleg. A legrosszabb pedig az volt, hogy nem tudott rájönni, mit csinál rosszul? Hogy mit kéne máshogy csinálnia? Vagy, hogy egyáltalán hogy teljesítse a küldetéseket? Valami úgy érezte, hiányzik belőle, valami nagyon fontos...

És most még itt van ez a férfi, Logan, aki rejtélyes, kétoldalú, és nem tudja, megbízhat-e benne. Vagy, hogy egyáltalán számíthat-e rá? Össze volt zavarodva, és a felelősség üllőként nyomta a szívét. Miért is nem vallotta be Fury-nak, hogy képtelen rá?

Natasha remegve és rettegve szorította magához a térdeit. Milyen szánalmasan nézhet most ki? – gondolta. Ettől még jobban kétségbe esett. Nevetséges vagy! – szidta magát.

Loki nem gondolta így. Ő egy kétségbe esett, támaszra váró kislányt látott, akire túl sok felelősséget bíztak. Ösztönösen odalépett Natashá-hoz, letérdelt elé és megfogta a vállait. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a nő remeg. Végighúzta a kezét a karján és megszorította a kezeit.

- Natasha – szólította aggódó hangon. A nőnek jól esett a meleg érintés, legalábbis az ő béka kezéhez képest meleg, de még nem volt képes megmozdulni. – Natasha! Nézz rám! Natasha fájdalmas tekintettel nézett fel Lokira. - Megtaláljuk azt a bombát! – nyugtatta Loki. – Egy ártatlan sem fog meghalni ma este – ígérte a mágus.

Natashát viszont elég nehéz volt meggyőzni erről. Tovább remegett.

- Miért vagy olyan biztos benne?

- Mert biztos akarok lenni benne – jelentette ki Loki. – Ilyen egyszerű!

- Nem, nem az – ellenkezett a nő.

- Meglesz, ha én mondom! – vágta rá Loki, és felsegítette a nőt a földről. Nem igazán ment még neki ez a vigasztalósdi, de azért próbálkozott. Így, mikor Natasha végre a saját lábán állt, mélyen a szemébe nézett és hozzátette. – Minden rendben lesz, ígérem.

Ez elég ostobán hangzott az adott helyzetben, de úgy tűnt, használ. Natasha remegése alábbhagyott.

- Esküszöl? – kérdezte keményen a nő.

- Esküszöm! – jelentette ki Loki kis szünet után. – Most pedig induljunk!

- Hova?

- Kövess!

...

Loki egy azonos emeleten lévő irodához vezette a nőt. Megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, de az természetesen zárva volt. Már épp arra készül, hogy feltűnés nélkül bevet valami varázslatot, de Natasha közbeszólt.

- Várj, majd én! – ajánlotta fel, és a kis fekete oldaltáskájából elővett két rövid kötőtűhöz hasonló fém rudat. Loki odébb állt és kíváncsian várta, mire megy vele a nő. Natasha lehajolt a zárhoz, és néhány pillanat múlva az ajtó résnyire kinyílt.

- Szép munka! – jegyezte meg Loki elismerően, majd belépett a szobába. Nem tudta, vannak-e rejtett, vagy akármilyen kamerák a szobában, de mindenesetre elvégzett egy rejtő varázslatot.

Natashának viszont újból ugyanaz járt a fejében. Azonnal kiszúrta a kamerákat és pillanatok alatt deaktiválta őket. Loki egyre elismerőbben nézett a nőre. Talán tényleg nem ok nélkül küldték őt. De azért még hülye a főnöke!

- Tulajdonképpen miért vagyunk itt? – kérdezte a nő. Loki nem válaszolt, csak leült a dolgozóasztalhoz és bekapcsolta az előtte lévő számítógépet. Ezt olyan határozott mozdulattal csinálta, hogy az már-már gyanús volt a nőnek. - Jártál már itt korábban? – kérdezte Loki-t.

- Nem.

- Nem úgy tűnik.

- Egy számítógépet kerestem. Minden irodában van olyan! – jelentette ki.

Mivel Loki mindig is vágyott a tudásra és fejlődőképes volt, a három év alatt tökéletesen kitanulta a különféle midgardi találmányok használatát, beleértve a számítógépét. Ez utóbbit nagyon hasznos kis eszköznek ítélte.

- És mire mész vele? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Majd meglátod! – vetette oda Loki, miközben szorgalmasan ütötte a billentyűket. Utána kellett néznie valaminek. ... Meg van! – jelentette ki végül.

Natasha izgatottan mellé lépett és lenézett a képernyőre a férfi válla felett. A számítógép egy háromdimenziós, vonalak és négyzetek hálózatából álló térképet mutatott éppen.

- Ez a... múzeum? – kérdezte Loki-t. A férfi bólintott. - Hallottam már róla, hogy a múzeum alapjai mélyebbre nyúlnak, mint az alagsor, de mostanáig nem sok jelentőséget tulajdonítottam neki.

Natasha nagyon odafigyelt arra, amit a férfi mondott.

- Látod a színeket? – kérdezte Loki a nőt. Natasha bólintott. – A zöld vonalak a múzeum jelenleg is használt részeit jelölik, de a piros a már lezárt alsó szárnyakat. Két szint, a mélyebben lévő harminc méterrel van a föld alatt. Tudod mit jelent ez? – kérdezte nőt aggódó hangon.

- Hogy még két helyet is át kell kutatnunk?

- És még?

- Fogalmam sincs – vágta rá idegesen a nő. – Nem indulhatnánk!

Loki elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon érdemes-e elmondania a nőnek a feltételezéseit, mivel azok csak még jobban felizgatnák, de úgy döntött, Natashá-nak tisztában kell lennie a helyzettel.

- Mi van? – kérdezte a férfit, akinek eddigre némi idegesség is kiült az arcára.

Loki eddig úgy számított, végső esetben a varázserejét használja majd, de vajon az elégnek bizonyul majd?

- Ha a szerkezetet húsz, vagy harminc méterrel a föld alá rejtették – mondta – az sok mindent megváltoztat. – Mégis miért tenné valaki olyan mélyre, ha egy épületet akarna felrobbantani? A föld felfogná a robbanást, és az embereknek lenne ideje elmenekülni, mielőtt a falak beomlanak.

- Mire célzol?

- Már a mágneses anomália mértéke is arra utal, hogy... nem egy egyszerű NRT300-asról van szó. Valószínűleg egy olyan szerkezet, ami még így is hatalmas pusztítást okoz, talán még a környező épületekben is...

- De ezek szerint nem csupán kétszáz ember élete forog veszélyben... – szűrte le a lényeget Natasha. – Meg kell találnunk azt a ...

- Várj még! – kérte Loki. – Ez még nem minden! – Natasha idegesen nézett rá. – Egy másik dolognak is utána néztem. A NRT300-asban lévő nehézfémek által okozott mágneses anomália hatótávolsága maximum negyven méter. Ha a bomba valóban a föld alatt van. Akkor a tetőn nem kellett volna kitérnie az iránytűnek...

- De én mindent átnéztem – ellenkezett Natasha. – A felsőbb szinteken sem lehet.

- Hiszek neked – jelentette ki Loki. – A gond az, hogy szerintem csúnyán átvertek minket!

- Kicsodák?

- Honnan tudtátok, hogy NRT300-assal fognak próbálkozni?

- Egy kettős ügynökünk derítette ki... Ugye nem arra gondolsz, hogy...

- Nem csak gondolok! – mondta hidegen Loki. – Az az ember valószínűleg hazudott.

- Vagyis elképzelhető, hogy egy sokkal nagyobb erejű bombáról van szó? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Igen. Sőt, lehet, hogy nem is itt kell keresnünk. Az anomália valószínűleg előre kitervelt mesterséges csapda volt. Mi pedig belesétáltunk...

- De ha ez igaz, akkor..?

- Minél előbb ki kell derítenünk az igazat! – határozta el Loki. – A kollégáid találtak már valamit?

- Semmit!

- Akkor ránk hárul a piszkos munka. Loki kikapcsolta a gépet és felállt. Megragadta a nő kezét és az ajtó felé húzta.

- Várj! Van valami terved? – kérdezte a nő.

- Igen.

- És elárulod, hogy mi az?

- Vadászni megyünk! – vágta rá a mágus könnyedén. – A kollégáid nem találtak semmit. Legjobb lesz, ha mi keressünk magunknak valakit, aki tudhat valamit.

- Kire gondolsz?

- Hol lakik a besúgó haverod?

- Logan, már csak negyven percünk van! – rémült meg Natasha az órájára nézve.

Loki megszorította a nő karjait. - Ezt is a kis barátotok mondta? – Natasha remegve bólintott. – Akkor talán nem is kell annyira aggódnunk.

- Megőrültél?

- Lehet, hogy az időpont is kamu volt, csak úgy, mint a bomba helye és fajtája. Már semmi sem biztos.

- Ezzel most megnyugtattál! – ironizált Natasha.

- Ne aggódj! – kérte Loki és elindultak. Még a partin látott pár gyanúsnak kinéző alakot. Akkor nem tulajdonított nekik különösebb jelentőséget, de most annál inkább. Jobb lesz utána járni. - Menjünk – mondta, és magával húzta a nőt. – Kezdődik a vadász idény! – vigyorodott el.

Natasha vállat vont és rábízta magát az egyre rejtélyesebb férfira. Már szinte teljesen megbízott benne. Nagyon remélte, hogy sikerrel jár.

* * *

**1** Kitalált robbanószerkezet típus, ami erős mágneses tulajdonsággal bír.


	4. Chapter 4

**A bál / III. **

Visszaértek az aulába. Loki azonnal kiszúrta a terem szélén álldogáló arab férfit, az egyetlent, aki nem tűnt kifejezetten vidámnak. Komoly arccal szemlélte a tömeget.

- Látod? – kérdezte a Natashát, fejével az arab irányába nézve?

- Igen!

- El tudod csalni az oldalsó kijárathoz?

- Azt hiszem.

- Ott várlak! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Várj! És utána mi? Szedjem ki belőle erőszakkal, hogy tud-e valamit?

- Azt bízd csak rám!

- Rád? – csodálkozott a nő.

- Nem csak a függvényekhez értek – jelentette ki Loki. – Most pedig igyekezz!

- A kijáratnál – bólintott Natasha, és elindult „elcsábítani" a gyanús idegent.

Loki tette egy hátra arcot és előre ment a kijárathoz. Elrejtőzött az árnyékban és várta az alkalmat, hogy lecsaphasson. Most nem hibázhat. Lehetőség van rá, hogy az egész épület fél órán belül a levegőbe repül.

...

Natashának kicsit győzködnie kellett a férfit, hogy töltsön vele néhány percet kettesben, de a vörös kísértésnek végül már ő sem tudott ellenállni. Követte a nőt a kijárat felé vezető félhomályba burkolózó folyosón. Mielőtt viszont elérte volna a kijáratot, jeges kezek nyúltak ki az árnyékból, megragadták és a torkára tapadtak.

Loki egyik kezével erősen szorítva a nyakát, másikkal a mellkasát tartva a falhoz vágta az arabot. A férfi fulladozni kezdett. Natasha oldalra húzódott, és várta, hogy Loki szóra bírja az emberüket.

Loki még kicsit hagyta szenvedni a férfit, majd enyhített a szorításon, hogy a tag szóhoz juthasson. A férfi fájdalmasan és dühösen lihegett.

- Mit akar?! - ordította.

Loki azonnal befogta a száját, és még erősebben nyomta a falnak. Majd elvette a kezét, és válaszolt az idegennek.

- Mond el, amit tudsz, vagy meghalsz! – sziszegte a láthatóan megrémült férfi fülébe. Ha az arab bátor ember is volt, Loki emberfeletti ereje hamar kétségbe ejtette.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz... – magyarázkodott.

- Ó, dehogynem – mosolyodott el Loki. – Beszélj, vagy véged!

- Én nem... – makacskodott a férfi.

Loki ekkor megragadta és minden együttérzés vagy sajnálat nélkül hátracsavarta a férfi karját, majd addig feszített rajta, amíg áldozata arca végleg eltorzult fájdalomtól. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon szenved, de még nem tört meg.

- Hány bomba van? – kérdezte Loki. – És hol vannak?

A férfi még mindig hallgatott. Loki ekkor már lehetetlenségig szorította a karját.

– Beszélj, vagy a kulcscsontodnak annyi! - fenyegette vészjósló hangon, de a férfi csak nem engedelmeskedett. – Hát, ha így állunk! - vont vállat Loki, és Natasha megdöbbenésére hideg vérrel eltörte a férfi vállát és kulcscsontját. Az arab felsikoltott volna, de Loki addig tartotta a száján a kezét, amíg abba nem hagyta. - Megjött végre a beszédkedved? – kérdezte.

- Inkább ölj meg – könyörgött a férfi.

- Oh, örömmel – vigyorgott Loki ördögien. – De biztos, hogy ezt akarod? Mert ha én öllek meg, akkor a halálod hosszú lesz, és még ennél is fájdalmasabb – jelentette ki jegesen.

- Kérlek... – nyafogott a férfi.

- Beszélj! – kiabálta az arcába Loki, és újból megszorította a nyakát.

- Beszélek! Beszélek! – tört meg a férfi. – Csak ne bánts...

- Ki vele! – parancsolta Loki, de nem engedte el a férfit.

- Kettő van – kezdte a férfi.

- Tovább! – erősködött Loki, erősebb szorítással adva nyomatékot az elszántságának.

- Egy itt, a múzeumban...

- Pontosabban?!

- A legalsó szinten... a lezárt szárnyban...

- Folytasd!

- ...A második...

- Igen? – lökte Loki újból a falnak, rászorítva a férfi törött csontjaira.

Az arab felszisszent. - A második innen két sarokra, egy lakóépület alagsorában...

- Mikor robbannak?

- Éj...Éjfélkor... - _Szóval ebben nem hazudott a besúgó, _gondolta Loki. - Kérem, engedjen el... – remegte a férfi.

- Ha megtudom, hogy hazudtál nekem... – fenyegette Loki, bár tökéletesen tudta, hogy a férfi igazat mondott. A hazugságok istene mindig meg tudta mondani, hogy mikor beszél valaki félre, vagy mikor mond igazat.

- Nem hazudtam. Esküszöm...

- Helyes! – mosolyodott el Loki. – Már csak két kérdésem lenne.

- Mi lenne az? – nyögte a férfi.

Natasha mindvégig a szemközti falnak húzódva figyelt. Látta már Fury-t és másokat gyanúsítottakat vallatni, de sosem tudta feldolgozni igazán. Talán ezért is végzik mindig férfiak az erőszakos vallatásokat. Egy nő képtelen lenne rá...

- Mi a te részed ebben? – kérdezte a mágus.

- Én csak egy őrszem vagyok...

- És mit tennének veled, ha kiderülne, hogy köptél? – nézett Loki szánakozva a férfira. Az arab elsőre nem akart beszélni, de Loki kemény tekintete megrémítette.

- Az árulók nyelvét kivágják, majd legtöbbször hosszú szenvedés...és halál vár rájuk... – A férfi nagyot nyelt, Loki viszont nem mutatott együttérzést.

- Nos, mivel elmondtad, amit tudni akartunk..., talán megspórolhatom neked ezt a menetet – mosolyodott el. – És azt is, hogy keresztbe tennél nekünk – tette még hozzá a mágus.

Natashának nem tetszett a Loki baljós mosolya és az arab férfi arcára kiülő értetlenkedés, de már nem tudott közbelépni. Loki még azelőtt kitörte a férfi nyakát, hogy annak ideje lett volna megérezni a halálfélelmet.

Loki úgy vélte, egyáltalán nem volt kegyetlen, Natasha pedig nem mert beleszólni, mert részben egyetértett Loki döntésével.

- Induljunk – fordult Loki Natasha felé, mintha semmi sem történt volna. A nőnek ekkor esett le.

- Nem vagy rendőr – csuklott el a hangja.

- És? – kérdezte Loki.

- Nem fogják elnézni, hogy megöltél valakit. Még ha egy utolsó szemétládát is...

- Ne aggódj miattam – mondta Loki higgadtan és elindult az alsó szintek felé, Natashának pedig muszáj volt követnie.

Mikor elérték a lépcsőt, Loki előre küldte a nőt, majd visszafordulva felgyújtotta a holttestet. Nem mintha tartana a midgardi igazságszolgáltatástól, de nem volt kedve bujkálni. Tökéletes gyilkosság. Nem ő csalta el a teremből a férfit, a folyosón sötét volt, és még amúgy is működik a védővarázslata. A testet pedig a varázserejű tűz percek alatt hamuvá égeti. Nem tette különösebben boldoggá a gyilkosság, de ez most szükséges volt. Mindhármuk érdekében.

...

- Szóltál a kollégáidnak a másik bombáról? – kérdezte Loki, miután beérte a nőt.

- Igen – bólintott Natasha. – Azt mondták, elintézik. Én pedig gondoskodjak erről... – sóhajtotta.

- Ne aggódj. Nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod – jelentette ki Loki.

Natashának kimondhatatlanul jól esett a férfi támogatása. Annyira, hogy még bele sem gondolt, mégis hogy képes efféle dolgokra egy matektanár...

A nő bólintott, és elindultak északnak. Egy perc múlva véget ért az alagsori folyosó. Loki ekkor elkezdte végigkopogtatni a falakat. Mikor visszatért a földre, Natasha is követte a példáját. Nemsokára a nő egy olyan falrészhez ért, ami üreges hangot adott.

- Végre – mosolyodott el Loki, és odasétált hozzá. – Állj hátrébb! – parancsolta a nőnek.

- Nem kéne előbb valami nehéz tárgyat keresni, és...? – kérdezte a nő.

- Nincs rá szükség – jelentette ki Loki. – Menj!

Natasha kelletlenül hátrált néhány métert, Loki pedig még egyszer, alaposan végigkopogtatta a falrészt. Azután a szemével kijelölt egy pontot, ahol a legmélyebb volt a hang. Lendületet vett, megpördült, és egy hátsó rúgással betörte a falat. Lába nyomán apró darabokra törtek a fal téglái, de maga a fal is leomlott egy méteres körzetében. A törmelék és kiszivárgó por egy ideig még felhőként takarták el a kilátást.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad?! – értetlenkedett a nő.

- Keleti harcművészet – vont vállat Loki.

Natashán látszott, hogy nem igazán sikerült meggyőznie. Ekkorra viszont eloszlott a por, és átláttak a résen. Egy lefelé vezető lépcső volt a másik oldalon.

- Egy pillanat – jutott eszébe a nőnek. – Ha az alsó szintek el voltak falazva, akkor hogyan juttatták oda a bombát?

- Nem ez az egyetlen bejárat – magyarázta Loki. – Még a múlt században, a világháború alatt, a múzeum alsó szintjeit menedékhelyként használták, és alagutat építettek a parkból.

- Akkor nem lett volna egyszerűbb...?

- Talán. De ha innen megyünk, nem számítanak ránk. Esetleg néhány csapdát is megspórolunk.

- Nem is rossz egy tanártól – mosolyodott el a nő.

...

Loki és Natasha sietve, de óvatosan vették a fokokat a sötétségben. Nem használtak elemlámpát, vagy semmilyen más világító tárgyat, nehogy a lehetőség szerinti őrök észrevegyék őket. Persze a mágusnak nem esett nehezére egy olyan varázslat, amivel úgy lát a sötétben, mint fényes nappal, de a nő kisgyerek módjára botladozott. Meg kellett bíznia a férfiban, aki a kezét fogva vezette előre.

- Mond! Tudod te egyáltalán, merre megyünk? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Nem is hinnéd, mennyire – felelte Loki.

Leértek a legalsó szintre. Előttük egy hosszú folyosó helyezkedett el, egyetlen fémajtóval a végén. Loki indult is volna tovább, de Natasha megállította. Egy hőérzékelő szemüveget vett elő. Amint belenézett, rögtön meglátta a folyosó távolabbi felében lévő lézersugarakat.

- Lézer – jelentette ki. Már épp készült felajánlani, hogy ő majd átügyeskedi magát a sugarak között, de Lokinak egyszerűbb ötlete volt.

- Akkor hatástalanítsuk!

- Hogyan? – döbbent meg a nő. – Nem tudjuk, honnan irányítják.

- Nem is kell – jelentette ki Loki és elindult előre. Kölcsönkérve a szemüveget egy pillanatra megjegyezte, hol kezdődtek a piros vonalak, és megállt előttük néhány centire, majd úgy tett, mintha megérintene valamit a falon. Valójában viszont egy egyszerű fagyasztást hajtott végre, aminek hatására a lézer elvesztette energiáját, és kihunyt.

Natasha csodálkozva rohant oda hozzá, még mindig a szemüvegben. - Ezt mégis hogyan csináltad?!

- Azt hitték, a sötétben senki nem veszi észre a kapcsolót – hazudta. – Gyerünk! – akasztotta a nő torkán a további kérdéseket.

Elértek az ajtóig. Mindketten a kulcslyuk fölé hajtották a fejüket, hátha meghallanak valamit. De semmi. A másik oldalon síri csend honolt. És sötétség, mivel nem szűrődött ki fény. Natasha már készült újból elővenni a zárkioldó készletét, de Lokinak már elege volta várakozásból és kielőzte. Befagyasztotta a zárat, hogy gyengítse a fém szerkezetét, és feltépte az ajtót. Az ajtó nagyot nyikordulva és reccsenve fordult ki a keretből.

Loki azonnal végrehajtott egy fényvarázslatot, ami miatt úgy tűnt, mintha eleve ki lett volna világítva a terem az ajtó másik oldalán. A fény még épp időben mutatta meg nekik az épp támadni készülő őröket. Vagy heten lehettek, felfegyverkezve. Loki ösztönösen kiégette a tárakat. Neki ugyan nem ártottak volna a midgardi fegyverek, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a nő hibázik.

Natasha előre lendült és látványos mozdulatokkal elintézte a hozzá legközelebb eső három őrt. Kirántotta a fegyvert a kezükből, majd azzal vágta fejbe őket, közben megesett pár ágyékrúgás, gáncs és hasonlóak. Végül az őrök kiütve hevertek a földön.

Loki ugyanígy tett a maradék néggyel, azzal a kis eltéréssel, hogy ő valamivel kevesebb mozdulatot pazarolt rájuk. Elhajítva a fegyverüket, megragadta a két első őr fejét, és olyan erővel ütötte őket össze, hogy menten összeestek. A harmadikat futtában kigáncsolta, a negyedik pedig szinte beleszalad a jobb horgába. Még hátra sem esett, Loki már megpördült és fejbe rúgta a feltápászkodó kigáncsolt őrt.

Natasha dolga végeztével felkészült a további őrök kiütésére, de meglepetten vette észre, hogy azok már eszméletlenül fekszenek a földön.

- Matektanár, mi? – fújt egyet a nő. Loki vállat vont. – Ki vagy te? – tette fel végre Natasha a kérdést, amit már az elején fel kellett volna tennie.

- Nem számít – jelentette ki hidegen, és körülnézett. – Van fontosabb dolgunk is!

Natasha kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy egyhamar nem szed ki túl sokat a férfiból. Meg végül is arról már megbizonyosodhatott, hogy az ő oldalán áll. Majd ha vége ennek a rémálomnak, akkor kikérdezi.

- Tizenhét perc - mondta Lokinak.

- Akkor igyekezzünk!

Elkezdték felkutatni a termet a robbanószerkezet után. Végül Natasha talált egy méteres élű fémdobozt. Fölé helyezte az iránytűt, és az kitért.

- Ez lesz az! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Hogy szedjük ki belőle? – kérdezte a nő.

- Csak bízd rám! – ajánlotta fel Loki, és elővette még Asgardból szármaró tőrét. A pengét a legnemesebb fémekből kovácsolták egy csillag tüzében. Nem volt anyag, amin ne hatolt volna át.

- De csak óvatosan – kérte a nő.

- Ne aggódj – mondta Loki, és még mielőtt a dobozhoz ért volna, elmormolt egy biztonsági varázslatot, ami még idejében megállítja a robbanást.

Belevájta a tőrt a fémlapba, és a felső élek mentén körbevágta, majd leemelte a doboz fedőlapját. Natasha levegő visszafojtva figyelte. Loki belenézett, majd elégedetten elvágta a négy függőleges élt is, minek eredményeképp a négy fémlap szétterült a földön, szabadon hagyva a bombát. Most már a nő is szemügyre vehette.

- NRT320 – állapította meg Loki.

- Mióta értesz ilyen jól robbanó szerkezetekhez – kérdezte a nő.

- Úgy két éve – mondta Loki. – Kíváncsi voltam – vont vállat.

- Hat perc – mondta a nő. – Képes vagy hatástalanítani?

- Bizonyára.

- Ha hibázol, akkor...

- Natasha! Nem fogok! – jelentette ki, és lehajolt a szerkezethez. A tőrrel felfeszítette az oldalát, és szabaddá tette a mindenféle színes vezetékeket tartalmazó részét. Itt viszont kicsit megtorpant. Azt már nem tudta, hogy melyiket kell elvágni.

- Hívok segítséget! – hadarta a nő Loki tétovázását látva, és már tárcsázott is egy számot. Hosszú percekig tárgyalt valakivel, de úgy tűnt, nem kapott megfelelő utasítást. – Az mondták, saját szemükkel kéne látniuk a bombát... – nyögte ki remegve.

- Ennyit a zseni kollégáidról – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Loki, és visszafordult a bombához. Már alig volt két perc.

Natasha szemében rémület csillant. - Nem fog menni.

- De igen – ellenkezett Loki. - Bízz bennem!

Asgard exhercegének nem volt más választása. Varázsolnia kellett. A néhány perc alatt sikerül rájönnie, hogyan működik a bomba. Az érzékelő felfogja az elektromos jelet, majd bonyolult visszacsatolások után egy szikra működésbe hozza a tartályban lévő robbanókeveréket.

Loki nem tudta, melyik vezeték továbbítja a jelet, de tudott valami jobbat. A jég nem szikrázik. Egyszerűen befagyasztotta a kis szerkezetet, ami a szikrát hozza létre. Ha pedig ő fagyaszt be valamit, az még negyven fokban is órákig fagyos marad. Lokinak viszont órák helyett néhány másodperc is elég volt, hogy találomra elvágjon egy zsinórt.

Sikerült! A szerkezet nem robbant fel. Persze egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy a jó zsinórt vágta el. Ezért is látott hozzá gyorsan szétszerelni a szerkezetet, és pillanatok alatt kiemelte a tartályt a bombából. Most már nincs minek felrobbannia – nyugtázta magában.

...

Natasha szívéről hatalmas kő esett le. Megcsinálta! Logan megmentette az életét, mindenkiét! A nőt most per pillanat nem érdekelte, hogy mégis hogyan volt képes erre. Minden másról megfeledkezve sietett oda a férfihoz.

Loki épp nagyot sóhajtva feltápászkodott, de mielőtt még felfoghatta volna, hogy mi történik, Natasha a nyakába ugrott, és megcsókolta. Loki nem számított erre. Valójában eddig kevés nő csókolta meg, azok is csak azért, mert akartak valamit cserébe. De ez a csók más volt. Hálacsók.

Natasha ajkai forrón tapadtak az övére, és Loki szinte beleremegett az érzésbe. Émelytő volt. Végül már olyannyira beleélte magát, hogy óvatosan visszacsókolta a nőt, miközben karjait a dereka köré fonta. Natashát hatalmába kerítette a férfi vonzereje, és a csók közben sötét tincsei közé nyúlt.

A finom érintések után szenvedélyesebben ölelték egymást, és ajkaik vad játékba kezdtek. Kis időre sikerült tökéletesen kizárniuk a külvilágok, a bált, a következményeket, és csak egymásra koncentrálniuk. Néhány percnyi mennyország után levegőért küzdve elváltak egymástól.

Lokit ekkor visszarántotta a valóság. A valóság, ahol nem létezik tökéletes szerelem, főleg nem az ő számára. Hitetlenkedve bámult az eufóriából épp felocsúdó nőre.

- Ezt miért kaptam?

- Lenyűgöző vagy! – dicsérte Natasha a férfit. – Köszönöm – mondta, és még egy utolsó, gyors csókot nyomott a férfi vékony ajkaira.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott a vágytól, és erőt véve magán óvatosan megfogta a nő vállait, és eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Natasha.

- Igen?

- Erről nem tudhat senki! – jelentette ki Loki határozott hangon.

- Csak egy csók... – forgatta meg a szemeit a nő.

Loki megrázta a fejét. - Nem erről van szó. Azzal szívesen dicsekednék – mosolygott sejtelmesen a nőre.

- Akkor hát?

- Rólam. Arról, hogy én segítettem neked.

- A főnököm nem fogja elhinni, hogy egyedül oldottam meg mindezt – ellenkezett a nő.

- Az nem számít – emelte fel Loki a hangját. – Senkinek nem beszélhetsz rólam, megértetted?

- De miért nem? – csodálkozott a nő.

- Mert... – Loki nem tudta, milyen hazugság lenne ebben a helyzetben a legmegfelelőbb. Törte a fejét, de a nő közbevágott.

- Ki vagy te? – tette fel újra a kérdést. A korábbi érzésnek már hűlt helye volt. Natasha ugyanazokba a smaragdzöld szemekbe nézett, de hála és vágy helyett most újra visszatért a kellemetlen szorítás a gyomrában. Bizonytalanul hátrált pár lépést.

- Ugyan az a személy, aki segített neked – mondta Loki higgadt hangon, követve a lányt.

- És még? Ki több?

- Miről beszélsz? – adta a hülyét Loki.

- Egy egyetemi tanár nem képes minderre!

Loki vállat vont. - Egy orvos is megtanulhat főzni – jelentette ki, de Natashát nem győzte meg a hasonlat.

- De te nem főzni tanultál meg!

- Nem csak – vigyorgott Loki titokzatosan.

- Válaszolj! – követelte a nő. – Hol tanultad ezt?

- Nos, annyit elárulhatok, hogy nem voltam mindig tanár – vigyorgott tovább a mágus.

- Mi voltál?! – erősködött tovább a nő.

- Valaki más. Valaki, aki nem mert kiállni önmagáért, és inkább mindenféle trükkökkel próbálkozott – vallotta be Loki, de aztán rájött, hogy már így is túl sokat mondott.

- Azt kérdeztem, mi voltál! – idegeskedett a nő egy kis szünet után. Nem nagyon érdekelte a férfi lelki élete, következésképpen a rejtett utalást sem fedezte fel Loki szavaiban. A mágus ezt megkönnyebbüléssel fogadta.

- Ugyan az, mint most! – jött a frappáns válasz.

- Mi vagy most?

- Oly sok kérdés egy fiatal nőtől – jegyezte meg Loki bölcselkedő hangon. – Nem mondták még neked, hogy aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik?

- Ne tereld a szót!

- És ha elmondanám?! – emelte fel újból a hangját Loki és közelebb lépett a nőhöz. – Ha pontosan tudnád, ki vagyok?! – Natasha állta a tekintetét. – Akkor talán könnyebb lenne elfelejtened engem?!

- Valószínűleg nem... – kezdte a nő.

- Hát ez az!

- De miért akarnálak elfelejteni?

- Mert felejteni könnyebb, mint hazudni.

- Nem felejthetlek el! Megmentetted az életem! – erősködött Natasha.

- Ez az én végzetem – sóhajtotta Loki. – Hogy pont a te életed kellett megmentenem...

- Ezt meg mire véljem?! – dühöngött a nő.

- Sosem akartam kapcsolatba kerülni a rendőrséggel, titkosszolgálattal, vagy bármi hasonlóval.

- Talán valami rosszat tettél? – kérdezte Natasha.

- Igen. Azt, hogy ide jöttem ma este!

- Logan!

- Nem így terveztem az egészet! – tört ki Loki. Natasha együtt érzően nézett rá. – Úgy gondoltam, szórakozok majd egy kicsit, mint a normális emberek, megismerek egy nagyszerű nőt, táncolunk, iszunk..., nem pedig bombák után koslatunk egész éjjel!

- De te követtél engem! – ellenkezett a nő.

- Mert én bolond megkedveltelek!

- Ha kedvelsz, akkor miért nem mondod el az igazat?

- Éppen azért, mert kedvellek.

- Ezt nem értem...

- Az igazság néha beláthatatlan következményekkel jár! És veszélyes. – Loki hangjában sejtelmesség és titokzatosság bújt meg.

- Neked, vagy nekem? – vonta fel Natasha a szemöldökét.

- Mindkettőnknek! – jelentette ki Loki, és sokadjára megfogta a nő kezeit, maga felé emelte őket, és áthatóan a nő szemébe nézett. Natasha most sem tudott ellenállni neki. Bénultan bámult a titokzatos férfira. - Natasha – folytatta Loki. – Meg kell ígérned, hogy nem beszélsz rólam senkinek! Mindenkinek ez lesz a legjobb, hidd el!

- Na, de...

- Kérlek!

- És ha rájönnek, hogy hazudok?

- Akkor sem beszélhetsz rólam! Kockázatos! Megígéred? - Natasha nyelt egyet. Még hezitált. Hazudni Fury-nak? Az is kockázatos... – Vedd úgy, hogy tartozol ennyivel – tette hozzá Loki megerősítés képen.

Natashának ezzel egyet kellett értenie.

- Ez igaz – sóhajtotta. – Megígérem.

Loki érezte, hogy őszintén beszélt.

- Köszönöm – suttogta a nő fülébe, miközben megölelte. – És köszönöm a nagyszerű estét. – Natasha tudta, hogy a bombamentes dolgokra céloz.

- Nem. Én köszönöm. Nem is tudom, hogy hálálhatnám meg – mondta a nő.

- Már megtetted – mosolygott rá Loki. – Minden jót! – tette hozzá, és eleresztve a nőt a kijárat felé indult.

- Várj! Akkor most vége? – kérdezte kétségbeesve Natasha. Eddig bele sem gondolt, hogy akár örökre el is veszítheti a férfit. Titkolózás ide-vagy oda, úgy érezte, szüksége van Logan-re.

Loki visszapillantott a válla felett. Valójában nem szerette volna, hogy vége legyen. De nem az lenne a legjobb mindkettejüknek? Mindenesetre nem bírta ki, hogy csak úgy faképnél hagyja a nőt.

- Soha nem látlak többé? – kiáltotta csalódottan a nő.

- Az csak tőled függ! – jelentette ki a mágus sejtelmesen.

Natasha kérdőn nézett. - Akkor találkozunk még? – reménykedett.

Loki ekkor elővette a telefonját, és megpörgette az ujjai között.

- Nem ma este ismertél meg, rendben? – kacsintott a nőre. Natasha bólintott. Loki ezzel sarkon fordult, majd még az ajtóból hátrakiáltott. – Vigyázz magadra!

- Vigyázok... – motyogta Natasha elvarázsolva, de akkor eszébe jutott. – Megyek veled! – de a férfinak már csak hűlt helyét látta. Mintha a folyosó felszippantotta volna. Már épp készült utána rohanni, amikor nehéz léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét.

Pár másodperc múlva a SHIELD emberei és az unokatestvére rontottak be a helyiségbe.

- Tasha, jól vagy? – kérdezte Clint aggódva, és magához szorította a nőt. Natasha kibontakozva az ölelésből öccse aggódó kék szemébe nézett.

- Igen – válaszolta elmerengve. Gondolatban egészen máshol járt. A titokzatos fekete férfi karjaiban...

- Annyira aggódtam érted – magyarázta Clint.

- Nem kellett volna.

Közben megérkezett Coulson is, aki gratulált a nőnek, és a tűzszerészek, akik elemezték a bombát. Kiderült, hogy a másik épületben túszokat is ejtettek, akiket az itt heverő őrökkel együtt fognak kihallgatni. Jó úton haladtak a terrorista szervezet leleplezése felé.

...

Loki ezalatt már messze járt. Megérezte az emberek közeledtét, így elrejtőzött az árnyékban, majd rejtő bűbájt használva kiosont az alagsorból, a SHIELD emberein keresztül az aulába. Ott már a tömegben könnyedén megjelenhetett, majd gyanútlanul kisétált az épületből a főbejáraton.

- Jó éjt, uram! – köszönt el tőle a biztonsági őr.

- Önnek is – mosolygott ravaszul Loki. Még mindig sértetlen volt az inkognitója, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el. Ráadásul megismert egy kedvére való nőt. Milyen szerencse, hogy a midgardiak nem sejtenek semmit... – gondolta, felnézve az éjjeli égboltra. Ebben viszont kicsit tévedett. Thor látogatása után a SHIELD sokkal figyelmesebb lett...

**...**

- Szép munka, Romanoff ügynök – jegyezte meg Nick Fury, immár a SHIELD központjában.

- Köszönöm, uram – válaszolta a nő.

Az igazgatónak nem tűnt fel, hogy Natasha lesütötte a szemeit. A nő tudta, hogy ez nem az ő érdeme. Azt viszont még egyiken sem tudták, hogy a Fury által megbízott helyszínelők érdekes dolgokat találtak a természettudományi múzeumban. Dolgokat, amelyek esetleg Natasha titokzatos lovagjára utalhatnak...

Ezek pedig többek között:

- kitört fal, amit képtelenség puszta fizikai erővel kitörni, de minden jel egy erőteljes rúgásra utal - cipőnyomok a téglákon

- szokatlanul stabil szerkezetű jég egy eltört zárszerkezetben, a lézerkészülékben és a bomba szikrát előállító szerkezetében

- a robbanószerkezet, amin a lehető legrosszabb drót van elvágva, és mégsem robbant fel

- a bombát egykor körbevevő fémdobozon lévő vágásnyomok, amik olyan simák és pontosak, hogy földi szerszám nem okozhatta

- emberi maradványok a hátsó kijárati folyosón, amiket egy tűz természetellenesen a legapróbb szemű hamuvá égetett. A maradványokból a humán DNS-t még épphogy csak sikerült azonosítani.

És a legdurvább:

- a robbanószerkezetet tartalmazó teremben nappali fényesség honolt, holott az ügynököknek egy lámpát, gyertyát vagy egyéb fényforrást sem sikerült felfedezniük. A fény csak úgy létezett az éterben...

Ezek a felettébb nyugtalanító tények egy nap múlva Nick Fury fülébe jutottak. Az igazgató nem sokat gondolkozott, azonnal magához hívatta a nőt. Mindenféle felvezetés és üres szöveg helyett csak ennyit kérdezett tőle, hazugságot nemtűrő, határozott hangon:

- Romanoff ügynök!

- Igen, uram?

- Ki volt a segítője a múltkori akcióban?

* * *

**_Kérlek írjatok, hogy érdekel-e a folytatás!_**


End file.
